


One Mistake

by ShadeShadow234



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint screwed up, Gen, Natasha is very scary when irritated, no body trusts each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeShadow234/pseuds/ShadeShadow234
Summary: It was a (relatively) normal day, and Hawkeye, aka Clint Barton, thought he deserved some relaxation. Perhaps not. 
One simple little decision destroys all trust in the Avengers Tower, and leaves the former family at each other's throats.





	

Clint reclined in the deluxe sofa Tony has equipped the living room with, and reached for the tv remote. Switching the channel to his favourite channel, the one that played endless movie marathons.

He stretched his hands above his head, yawning, and after watching the Star Wars movies once more, Clints movie time was interuppted by a sharp, continuous sound.

He suppressed a groan, Fury was calling him. "What?" Clint snapped into the speaker, irritated. "Glad to see your in good spirits, agent Barton." Fury's tone was flat. "I have a mission for you. Debrief on the Helicarrier." 

Clint didn't bother suppressing the groan this time, relishing his last moments on his comfy couch before Fury dragged him away to work.

He had no idea what he had done.

\--- --- ---

"Are you sure you don't have a back up?" "Why in fact, Tasha I happen to be hiding a horde of them. No! I don't have a back up! This wasn't planned for!"

Black Widow growled, restraining herself from attacking Tony. 

This, this wasn't acceptable on any terms. They had gone out on a team mission, minus Clint, who had been complaining of a head cold. When they got back, something vital to the function of the tower was missing.

Not only that, but the missing object had all but destroyed any bonds between the teammates. The family.

Stark insisted on a full body search for all of them, but when he wasn't searched himself he was accused of being the traitor, and when Steve offered to check him over he was accused of working with Tony.

Natasha rubbed her temples. This was important, granted, almost more important than life itself! But the headache it was giving her trying to figure it all out was a bad one. Maybe if she took an Advil?

\--- --- --- 

Thor stalked back and forth in the room of living, searching for any clues as to the wear abouts of the object that was vital to the tower. 

It had to be found! If it wasn't, the others may never trust him again!

\--- --- ---

Steve pressed the com in his ear, broadcasting the signal to the avengers wavelength. 

"Guys. Has anyone found the remote yet?"

**Author's Note:**

> Clint walked back into the tower, tired out from his mission, only to find frantic avengers tearing apart the tower. "Guys? What happened?" Natasha, who was closest to the tv, they had regrouped in the living room once Barton had entered the building, pointed at it. "Someone" she glared at everyone "lost the remote. Twilights been playing for five hours, non stop." Clint looked around at the bedraggled team, marched over to the couch, reached down one side, pulled out the tv remote, turned the tv off, and burst out laughing.
> 
> Bet you didn't see that coming. Based off a post I saw, 'funny how all trust goes away when looking for the remote. "Are you sitting on it?" "-No." "Stand up."


End file.
